Filters are commonly used to purify liquids such as water. Inline filters, which have an inlet at one end out an outlet at the other, are convenient for many different filter applications.
An inline filter, in its simplest form, is merely a hollow vessel holding a filtration medium that has an inlet port at one end and an outlet port at the other end. Typically, associated with the inlet and output ports are fittings for connecting supply and drain tubing.
A common fitting is a "right-angle" fitting that allows the supply and drain tubing to connect to the inlet and outlet ports at right angles to the axis of the tubing, facilitating a compact or convenient tubing arrangement in certain applications. Prior filters have included right angle fittings integral to their ports. Unfortunately, constructing an inline filter with right-angle fittings as integral with the ports fixes their coupling angles.
If such a filter has a circular cross section, then it may be possible for the entire filter to be rotated within its mounting to adjust the coupling angles of the fittings. However, rotating the filter causes both fittings rotate the same angle. There is no way to adjust the radial coupling angles of the fittings with respect to each other.
What is needed is a filter construction that allows for independent adjustment of the radial angles of right-angle fittings for inline filters.